Heaven Sings with a Dulcet Choir
by LoreliFireSprite
Summary: It starts out at Amboise, where Danielle tries to tell Henry the truth, but something goes terribly wrong. Will Henry and Danielle survive?
1. Prologue: Confessions at Amboise

Heaven Sings with a Dulcet Choir

Prologue: Confessions at Amboise

As Henry told Danielle about how his life measured by the trees and his philosophies of caring, he noticed that his beloved was in tears and trying desperately to subdue sobs.

"Nicole? My love, what is the matter? What did you want to tell me?"

Danielle took a deep breath. 'I can tell him! He'll hate me! NO! I have to tell him.'

"Simply that last night was the best night of my life." She turned to leave, but Henry gently pulled her into his loving embrace.

Henry looked at Danielle's pale face and found that her eyes did not meet his gaze. Placing his hand gently on her cheek he turned her face towards his, smiled, and kissed her tenderly. He slowly ended the kiss and yet, pulled her closer. 'God, how I love this woman,' he thought.

Suddenly, Danielle pulled away with a cry of half pain and half misery. 'I have to tell him! He deserves the truth! I can't hurt him that way!'

"Your Highness, I am not who you think I am. My name is really Danielle de Barbarac and I—" Danielle fell to the ground, pale as the white jasmine flowers she laid upon.

"NIC—DANIELLE! Oh my god!" exclaimed Henry, as he ran to her. As he knelt beside her he reached towards her only to discover blood on his hands.

He took hold of Danielle and rolled her to her side as gently as he could. Moving her tawny locks of hair away from her back, he saw the soaked back of her crimson dress.

"Danielle, please forgive me for invading your modesty." Without another thought, Henry opened the back of her dress, and saw her ravaged back. Shocked, he quickly set about finding a means of helping her.

Fiercely rushing through the ruins, he remembered that Calendula plant grew in spades on the outer wall, and its leaves were often used to prevent infection. Upon finding it, he grabbed enough leaves to cover Danielle's back, and scooping up his cloak along the way, hurried back to Danielle.

Henry rubbed and shredded the leaves as best he could to get the oils from them, and carefully covered Danielle's back. Ripping a strip from the bottom of his cloak, he carefully wound it around her torso. When he was done, Henry closed the back of her dress and wrapped her in his cloak.

'Damn! I should have ridden a horse! I can't carry her all the way back to the castle; it will be dark soon.' Indeed, while Henry had been tending to Danielle, it was already late afternoon.

§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§

Heylo! I've finally gotten around to revamping and fixing my crappy story! This is now a collaboration with me and my much loved muse and friend Dragonwolf 77! She is helping me and I love her!  
Laters!  
Loreli F. S.


	2. A Proposal and a Mission

Chapter One: A Proposal and a Mission

Danielle slowly awakened, feeling a most wonderful feeling of warmth and  
safety. 'I haven't felt like this since before Father died.' Danielle opened her tired eyes, only to see Henry gazing back at her with concern. He smiled faintly, as she became aware of him.

"Danielle, are you all right? You frightened me so much when you fainted. I was really worried. What happened to your back?"

"Your Highness, please let me explain. To have it make more sense to you, I shall start where it all started." She took a deep breath, and snuggled deeper into Henry's strong embrace. Almost unconsciously, he strengthened his hold on her.

She told him of her past, and her shame of being made a servant in her own home. Danielle sniffled as she tried to hold her tears at bay. Henry calmly pulled her closer, comforting her. She continued her tale, recounting endless cruel acts from Rodmilla, the most recent event being Rodmilla lashing Danielle's back mercilessly.

"The reason I deceived you at first was to avoid being thrown in the stocks for dressing above my station. I didn't think we'd ever meet again, so I told you my mother's name, in the place of my own. Then, after we kept bumping into each other again and again, I was afraid that if I told you the truth, I would lose you. When I kissed you yesterday, I knew that I could lie to you no longer. I love you too much." She buried her face into his chest, savoring what she thought was to be the last time Henry would ever want to hold her again.

Henry was stunned into silence. 'She loves me? Oh, Danielle...' he looked at Danielle who had begun to weep softly. His heart filled with joy and hope at the words he had heard from her lips. She truly loved him, and he finally understood.

"Danielle, I understand why you lied, and I'm glad that you told me the truth now. The only thing that has changed for me is that your name. You are still the vibrant, passionate, young woman who quotes Thomas Moore. I will always love you, no matter what, and tomorrow at the masque, I shall make it known to the world. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Danielle could not believe her ears. "Oh, Henry! " She kissed him lovingly all over his face, stopping at his lips, at which their kisses become more intense.

"Is that a yes?" Henry looked at her expressive face and knew the answer before the word made it past her smiling lips.

"Yes!" Danielle breathlessly replied. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and they shared an exquisitely perfect kiss.

Reluctantly pulling away from her tempting mouth, Henry helped Danielle to her feet and asking her if she could make it back to the castle, to which she replied that she could.

They walked along the road, holding hands, sharing a comfortable silence. Suddenly they heard Danielle's name being called from behind. They turned to the approaching figure.

"That's Gustave!" The newly affianced couple watched as Gustave ran up to them, gasping for breath.

"Danielle, where have to you been? The Baroness is beside herself looking for you, and is threatening to do a lot more than a lashing you when you turn up! Louise told me that she and Paulette have hidden your mother's dress and shoes from the Baroness and Marguerite, but it's only a matter of time before they find it. They are practically tearing the manor apart!"

"Oh, Gustave, what are we going to do? She's relentless! Now that I've told Henry the truth, I don't have to take this from her any longer. I have a favor to ask of you." She paused to give a worried glance to Henry. "If the baroness discovers what I am about to tell you, you could be in great danger. Henry and I are to be wed. I would greatly appreciate it if you could ask Paulette and Louise for my mother's dress and shoes. If they ask, tell them why, but tell them that they must keep it a secret as well or you may all face her wrath. The Baroness isn't to know anything until the masque. Please bring my mother's things to the castle."

Gustave jokingly bowed with as much grandeur and he could while saying, "As you wish, Your Royal Highness." Gustave barely dodged the well aimed punch Danielle threw at him, because he knew well that Danielle could still 'whip him.'

"Listen closely," Henry started. "There's only one way for you to get into the castle without being seized. The servants' entrance is well hidden but always unlocked. To find it, you must follow the west wall of the chateau until you come upon the ivy vines. If you move the ivy to one side, you will see the brass handle of the door. Follow the passage you see ahead of you and when you reach the third door to your left, open it slightly and slip the dress inside. That's the servants' entrance to my chambers and I'll give it to Danielle. Can you remember that?"

"I think so." Gustave then proceeded to repeat everything he'd been told until Henry looked well satisfied. "Well, my Lord and Lady, I shall be on my way. Wish me luck!" With that he headed back to the Manor, dancing as he went.

§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§

Heylo! How are you liking the revamped version? I hope it's to your liking. It's all thanks to my muse and eternal love Dragonwolf 77! I love you babe! You've saved my career (an imagined career, that is! teehee (.;))  
Laters!

Loreli F. S.


	3. Explanations and a Doctor

Chapter Two: Introductions and a Doctor

It was late evening when Henry and Danielle finally walked into the throne room, where, as a page had told them earlier, the king and queen were waiting for them. The king sat in his throne fuming with what was obviously rage while the queen merely looked worried. Before Henry even looked at his parents he called for a maid, and when she arrived instructed her to have a suite of chambers readied for a guest's use. The maid immediately went to do as told.

As Henry turned to his clearly irate father, the king instantly leapt up out of his throne and started to stomp towards his wayward son. "Where were you? You were supposed to have tea with your mother today!" the king yelled, his face turning scarlet from his exertion. 

"Francis, sit down before you have a stroke." The king sullenly complied. Marie turned to look at Henry. "Now Henry, where have you been for the past two days? We've been worried sick! And who, may I ask, is this lovely young lady?" Marie smiled at Danielle. At this Danielle curtsied gracefully.

"Mother, this is Danielle de Barbarac, but you may have heard of her as the Comtesse Nicole de L'oncrete. She was a--" Marie interrupted her son's explanation rather abruptly.

"The Comtesse? That's puzzling, the Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent told me you were engaged to a Belgian and traveling by boat this afternoon. She was quite reluctant to talk about it." Marie looked at Henry and then at Danielle. She was an understanding woman, so she decided her son may indeed have a reasonable explanation for the current predicament.

"Will you please explain this, Henry?" She leaned back on her thrown peering down at the couple before her.

Henry proceeded to tell the king and queen the whole story, including how they first met with an apple. The queen got a splendid laugh out of the story while Francis, in his stubborn way, said that Henry could not marry a servant. Marie glared at him, and firmly stated, "There is a way around that, Francis. She saved his life, and that deserves a title." She turned her attention to the woman who had captured Henry's heart. "I hereby grant you the title of Comtesse Danielle de Barbarac. This, however, is very informal, so we will need to call for the court to witness the formal event."

Just as Marie had finished talking, Danielle suddenly paled and started to sway. Henry barely had enough time to turn and catch her before she hit the cold, marble floor from fainting.

"Damn! I should have called for the Royal Physician sooner!" At his parents' bewildered expressions, Henry explained. "She was brutally lashed by her step-mother, and her back needs tending to."

Picking her up carefully and gently, he walked to the suite of rooms he had ordered to be readied. After laying her down on the soft bed, Henry restlessly walked over to a window and stared out at the Royal Castle Gardens.

The Royal Physician burst into the room, looking wildly about. "Your Highness, where is the patient?" Henry wordlessly pointed to the bed, and went back to staring out of the window.

Understanding the Prince's silent refusal to leave, the doctor started to examine his patient. After a half an hour, the doctor called the Prince over to the bed.

"She is just suffering from exhaustion and stress. The cuts on her back are closed, and seem to be healing nicely. The mademoiselle just needs a full night of sleep, and a hearty breakfast." With that said, the Doctor packed up his things and took his leave.

Henry sighed in relief. Looking down at Danielle, he felt his heart twist at the thought of the pain she had to bear. As carefully as he could, Henry pulled the blanket and sheet out from under her, and then tucked her in. He walked to the door, turned and said, "Good night, Comtesse," He smiled. "I love you." He then shut the door, going to his own chambers to dream of the woman he loved more than life itself.

§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§

Heylo! I would just like you all to know that this revamping process was an all night thing, consisting of coffee, pop, coffee, sugar, coffee, food, coffee, and did I mention COFFEE? jitterjitter twitchtwitch Oooh, pretty miasma of squiggles and lines….

Laters!

Loreli F.S.


	4. Celebrations

Chapter Three: Celebration at the de Barbarac Manor

At the de Barbarac Manor, Louise and Paulette were hard at work, preparing supper for the Baroness and her two daughters. They kept glancing at the door, wondering if Danielle would ever come back. Both women were quite startled when Gustave burst into the kitchen, panting for breath.

In a low voice, he asked, "I've been sent by Danielle. Before you say anything, has the Baroness found the dress or shoes?"

Louise proudly stated "That hag will never find them, not where I've hidden them!" She smiled triumphantly as if she'd won the last victory of a war. "Besides, the Baroness would consider it too filthy and below her to look where I've placed it. Heaven forbid she should dirty herself by walking through the servants' quarters! Hmph!"

The sound of the Baroness screeching for her supper had Paulette rushing the supper to the awaiting family, trusting that Louise would tell her everything when supper was over.

"So they're in the servants's quarters?" Gustave inquired anxiously.

"They're safe in my chamber. I'll go get them this instant." Leaving Gustave standing in the kitchen, Louise ran up the stairs as fast as her old bones could carry her. Diving underneath her and Maurice's bed, she quickly moved the loose floorboard and pulled out the bundle of heavy wool she'd wrapped the dress and shoes in earlier. Standing up and then rushing back to Gustave, she thrust it into his arms. "Give this to her as quickly as you can. It can't stay here while the Baroness is tearing apart the house. While it may be beneath _her_ to invade the Servants' quarters, it isn't beneath Marguerite."

As Louise was trying to push him towards the door, Gustave quickly stopped her and told her of the good news. "Danielle and the Prince are engaged; she's at the castle with him now. You mustn't let the Baroness find out anything at all, so once you've finished celebrating with Paulette and Maurice, never speak of it again until after the masque!"

Louise was overjoyed, and gave Gustave a tight hug, not realizing until the very last moment that her momentum was going to knock them into an old rickety chair. Even landing with a particularly loud crash could not quell Louise's joy.

§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§

The de Ghents all jumped when the loud crash sounded abruptly from the kitchen. The Baroness was already irritated with the servants, especially since Paulette had told her that Louise was feeling ill, and would not be able to serve supper.

Rodmilla glared at Prudence, or was it Pricilla? "Go and see what that racket was! And make sure it doesn't happen again, or I shall dock your wages!"

Paulette nodded obediently and hurried towards the kitchen. The Baroness turned back to her daughters, and continued to prattle on about how Marguerite would dazzle the prince at the masque and become queen.

§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§

When Paulette entered the kitchen, she saw Gustave helping Louise up, and the scattered remains of the broken chair.

"What happened in here?" She inquired.

Louise started weeping and told her the magnificent news, along with the warning of keeping it quiet and away from the ears of the Baroness and Marguerite. They asked Gustave about telling Jacqueline the news. He paused for a moment and thought.

"Danielle told me to tell only you, and the less people that know, the better."

Gustave left the happy women to their celebrating and headed home. 'I'll just go to the castle in the morning and give Danielle her things then. It's way too late to go now, and I will probably need to be well rested.'

§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§

Heylo! I would just like to say that it is very early in the bloody morning and both Dragonwolf and I are EXTREMELY slap happy. twitchtwitch Did I forget something? … … … Ummm… Oh! The bloody disclaimer! I don't own Ever After, I'm just borrowing the characters and if anyone tries to sue me, well, it wouldn't do anything cuz I don't have any money, so it's a waste of time, right? Oo Dragonwolf would like to put this insert… bouncybouncybouncybouncybouncybouncybouncybouncybouncybouncybouncybouncy

My insert… (methinks Dragonwolf needs a straight jacket. Teehee (.;))

Dragonwolf77: "I'm not actually this insane normally…or abnormally as some might look at it, but I've had entirely too little sleep…hmmm…I need cookies and more coffee…"

Laters!

Loreli F. S.


	5. Waking up to Royalty and a Huge problem

Chapter Four: Waking Up to Royalty's Life, the Good and the Bad

The next morning, as Danielle awoke to the beautiful dawn of a new day, she felt as safe and warm as she had when Henry had been holding her that night at Amboise. Upon opening her eyes, she saw Henry sitting on the edge of her bed, intently watching her as she lay there.

Seeing her eyes stare back at him, Henry leaned over to her and kissed her. "Good morning, my love. How are you feeling today? Did you sleep well?"

Danielle sat up slowly; taking in the words he'd asked her and thought of a reply. Finally, she replied, "I'm a little sore, but I'll live." She smiled. "I can't believe I'm going to wake up like this with you for the rest of my life." Henry's smile widened, and he leaned forward to kiss her once more, basking in the happiness of his love for her.

A knock sounded on the door, then, without warning, bustled in a maid before Henry had had the chance to respond. "Good morning, Your Highness, my Lady. I'm here to help milady dress for breakfast with your parents." Moving into the dressing room, she could be clearly heard, mumbling about what dress to select.

Henry helped Danielle up, even though he knew she really didn't need it. "I'll be waiting in the sitting room, my love." He kissed her again. "I love you." Seeing that the maid had left the dressing room, he turned and walked into the adjoining room and shut the door.

"Come, milady, your bath is waiting." The maid gently pushed her in the direction of the bath.

"I don't need you to give me a bath, really. I can do it on my own, thank you." Danielle resisted the maid's pushing and prodding.

"I was instructed to do so by Her Highness herself, and I intend to follow her orders, now, into the tub with you." The maid pointed to the tub. Danielle looked at the basin full of steaming hot water and turned towards the maid.

"Oh really, I'd rather have some privacy, if you don't mind. I am perfectly capable of bathing myself. I've done it since I was a child."

"Well, milady, you're no longer at your manor and here at court it is simply not done. Now, get undressed before I do it for you and get into the tub!" Danielle replied by scowling and tossing her nightgown at the maid before gently letting herself down into the hot water that waited.

A half an hour of scrubbing and arguing later, Danielle was in her undergarments, and was being dressed in a baby blue gown, with tasteful trimmings of lace and beadwork on the bodice. The sleeves were tight to her elbow, than fanned gracefully to the backs of her hands. After her attendant had finished lacing up the back of Danielle's dress, she made Danielle sit at the vanity so she could brush her hair with 100 strokes. After making her hair nice and smooth, the maid began to intricately braid Danielle's hair, weaving in ribbons and pearls as she went.

When Danielle finally stepped out of her bedroom, Henry stood there gazing in utter awe, speechless. 'She looks like an angel—my lovely, perfect, angel,' he thought. When he could finally speak again, he said "You look…stunning".

She laughed. "Oh, Henry, I do love you. You must be the kindest, sweetest man I've ever known." Henry gathered her into his arms and held her close, breathing in the rose perfume that now emanated from her. She snuggled further into his embrace, silently wishing that they could be together without any interruptions, or problems. Then, reality settled in, as Henry pulled back slightly to look into her eyes.

"Are you ready to go to breakfast, my love?" Henry inquired. "I'm sure that Mother and Father are waiting for our arrival."

Danielle shook her head. "I'm really nervous, Henry. What if they changed their minds? What if they don't like how I act? What if—"

Henry placed his finger gently to her lips and silenced her with a tender kiss. Danielle immediately melted into her soul mate. Henry looked in to her eyes knowingly and stated in a firm voice, "Danielle, I love you. Nothing will ever change that, not even the king and queen of France. Besides, they adore you, and I will be by you side the entire time, alright?"

Danielle smiled. "Yes, Henry." She giggled as he bowed to her and offered his arm to her. "Thank you, milord." She curtsied. He chuckled as he led her from her rooms to the breakfast hall.

When they arrived at the breakfast hall, Henry led Danielle to her seat and helped her sit down, as chivalry dictated. He seated himself next to her, bidding Marie and Francis a good morning. As the servants began to serve the food, Henry noticed that his father was uncharacteristically quiet, and his mother looked as though she had been crying. "Mother? Father? What is wrong? You two look as though someone has died." Henry clasped Danielle's hand, worried, and getting a feeling in his gut that something had indeed gone wrong.

Francis shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Son, ah...well, there's no easy way to tell you this, but—"

Queen Marie angrily interrupted. "Your father has lied to us both! He said that the treaty is off with Spain, when in fact it is still in effect! I—"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't think that Henry could fall in love in Five days!" Francis yelled.

"Well that's what you get for making assumptions!" Marie shrieked, bringing her crystal chalice down so hard on the hard wooden table that it shattered, spilling wine all over her food.

Henry had heard enough. He stood up. "Silence, both of you!" he roared. Marie and Francis stopped arguing instantly and looked at him with shock. Danielle gazed at Henry, terrified and panicked, but let Henry deal with the situation. "What exactly do you mean by the treaty still being in effect? Didn't you figure out some other treaty that didn't deal with my marriage, Father?"

Francis sat there for a moment, still too shocked that his son had acted like a king, instead of a spoiled, selfish boy. "There's no other way, Henry. The treaty was made and cannot be broken. You will have to marry Princess Gabriella or risk going to war with Spain." Francis looked at his son sadly, realizing that Henry was finally a man.

Both Henry and Danielle looked at him with absolute horror. Danielle finally piped up and said, "What?"

§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§

Dragonwolf 77 here, updating for L.F.Sprite so we can get this done. Hope you like it!

Dragonwolf77


	6. Unwise Kings and Unbearable consequenses

Chapter Six: Unwise Kings and the Unbearable Consequences

Danielle looked down at her plate as tears welled into her eyes, falling gently against her cheek and onto the hard wooden surface of the table.

"What do you mean the treaty is still in effect?" Henry demanded. "You said that you had taken care of this before this all happened!" Henry lowered himself down into his chair and, taking Danielle in his arms, grasped her tightly to his chest.

The King was ashamed. "I'm sorry, my son. But you will have to marry Gabriella by the next full moon, or risk going to war with Spain." Marie slapped Francis hard and burst into tears once more.

All through this Danielle had been sitting quietly, almost catatonic. She finally looked up, into Henry's eyes and spoke what she feared, as her heart shattered. "Henry," she said, speaking very softly. "You need to marry Gabriella. Don't go to war on my account. I couldn't bare it. Let me go, and do your duty for your country. It's not worth the risk." Marie and Francis looked at her in shock, not realizing until just then how much she truly loved Henry and what an astounding girl she was.

"NO!" Henry cried. "I can't let you go! I love you too much. Letting you go would be like ripping my heart out. You're my air, my everything; without you I can't live!" He buried his face in the crook of her neck. "Please, I can't live without you in my world..." Henry whispered through his own tears so only Danielle heard him.

"Henry, there's no other way. I love you with all of my heart and soul, my entire being, but I can't marry you if the consequence is war. You can't be selfish when you know that you could have done something differently." Danielle looked down at their entwined hands, now sobbing quietly, feeling her heart turn to dust at the thought of never marrying her soul mate, never seeing him again, for she could never stand to watch him marry another. "And neither can I." She said softly.

"I wouldn't be able to live each day without your beautiful face Danielle," Henry mumbled forlornly. "I would die without your love." Henry was struck with an idea and suddenly straightened upright. "Danielle, marry me now. Let's call for a priest and be married in secret. I want to be able to call you my wife, even if it's only for a week."

Danielle looked at him, knowing that she too would die without him, and nodded yes. 'I hope that the memories of our brief marriage will be enough to last me the rest of my life.'

"Then it is settled. Mother, Father, will you aid us? Call for a priest?" Henry looked at them with pleading eyes.

Marie and Francis had been watching the soul mates with heavy sorrow and remorse. "Yes, my son, I shall call for the priest and you two will be wed post-haste." Marie called for a page and told him her orders. He left at once, rushing off to the chapel.

Not an instant passed before a guard burst in, pushing Gustave ahead of him. "Your Majesties, this peasant was trying to get into the castle. He was also carrying a satchel with a very expensive gown in it. I believe that he stole it. Shall I put him in the dungeons?" He asked eagerly.

"No, leave him here, and give him his satchel back." Henry ordered, dismissing the guard with an arrogant wave. The guard left and Henry turned to Gustave. "What did I tell you about getting in?" Gustave opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Henry. "You know, I don't even care at this moment. Just give her the dress."

Gustave quickly came forth and gave Danielle her dress. Danielle hugged him tightly, murmuring her thanks. "You came just in time Gustave. We are to be married right now." Danielle spoke as her voice quivered with tears.

"What's wrong Danielle, shouldn't you be happy? This is your wedding day." Gustave looked at his childhood friend and suddenly felt more sorrow then he'd ever experienced.

"The treaty is still in place. We're only to be married until the masquerade. Then, Henry is to marry the Princess of Spain. This way we'll know the joy of being wed, though only for a short time." Danielle wiped a tear from her cheek and stood up straight. "Gustave, would you stay here as a witness, and as my friend?" Gustave looked at her and smiled weakly.

"My Lady, I would be most honored." Gustave bowed and stepped towards her as he swept her into a hug. He didn't know whether to be happy for her or to mourn for her loss.

The priest walked in, escorted by Laurent, and his entourage. Dismissing his men, Laurent began to put the priest under an oath of silence, telling him that if he broke his oath, he would be tortured to death by the most painful methods imaginable. Becoming very nervous, the priest agreed to the oath.

Danielle had gone into the adjoining chamber to change into her mother's dress and came out to stand before Henry. 'She's like the pale morning embers on a cold winter's dawn.' He thought, 'I will never love another.' He vowed this to himself as he walked to wards her and took her hands in his and walked solemnly to where the priest stood.

Danielle and Henry stood before the priest, holding onto each other for dear life. As the priest began the ceremony, the world suddenly dissolved around them until it was only them, looking in one another's eyes, proving their love without words.

"Do you, Henry take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?" Henry gazed into Danielle's amazing eyes. 'God, please don't take her from me like this.'

"I do."

"Do you Danielle; take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?" She breathed as she relived, within her mind, all the wonderful moments with him.

"I do."

"Have you the rings?" the priest queried.

"Yes." Henry answered.

"Exchange them." The priest bid.

With that, Henry slid the ring on Danielle finger, saying, "With this ring I thee wed."

Danielle also slid a ring onto to Henry's finger, reciting, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"I pronounce thee husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Henry gathered Danielle into his embrace, and kissed her soundly on her lips. Henry pulled back and sighed, "Finally." Danielle smiled and pulled him down for another kiss. As they went to leave, Henry and Danielle smiled and waved to the King, Queen, and Gustave, before retiring to Henry's chambers.

Sweeping Danielle off her feet, Henry carried her to their bed. Henry kissed her tenderly, running his hands to the back lacings to start undressing her. He moved his hands to pull the bodice down around her waist, exposing the exquisite bare flesh that was Danielle. He brushed the hair away from her face and traced warm passionate kisses from her lips down to each breast and back again. How he loved her, he thought, this was the most wonderful woman in the world. Her back arched slightly as she softly whispered his name. She looked at him as he looked at her face. Tears fell as she wondered how she would endure life without his embrace.

Henry pulled off her dress entirely to see the rest of her. There were scars from past lashings, but he didn't care anymore. She was his, in his arms and real, and it would never be like that again. He undressed and laid her softly on her back. He positioned him self over her as he made love to her, his angel, for the first and what could be the final time. Her tear soaked eyes looked at him with loving tenderness, and Henry cried, as he realized, that he would never again love her like this, never wake to her next to him at his side. It hurt, oh how it hurt him, but he could never bear to wake up with anyone else but the woman with him now. He bent down and kissed her as she wrapped her arms around him and clung. They stopped and held each other for a few moments before they started their passion all over again.  
They spent the rest of the night loving each other, as one, like the ocean becomes one with the shore. It was a night that both would hold in their hearts for the rest of their lives.

§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§

Hey peeps! Here's a newly revamped chapter for you, my loyal R&R-ers. This is all from Dragonwolf77! Thank her!

Laters!

Loreli F. S.


	7. The Masque and Rodmilla

Chapter Seven: The Masque and Rodmilla's Fury

The night of the masque was clear and a chill hung in the air, as everyone who was anyone arrived at the ballroom. The fountain's water glowed from the fire of the torches, reflecting on the stone walls surrounding it with an elegant brilliance.

Danielle was dressed in her mother's dress, and had wings attached, courtesy of Leonardo, and looked as if she were an otherworldly creature. Henry hadn't really dressed up in any costume, he had just worn a gold over-lay and a gold shoulder band, draping over his chest.

Danielle stood outside the doors to the masque and breathed deeply. Rodmilla would be there, and so would Marguerite. This, she knew, was her last night as Henry's wife. For a moment, she wished time would end, if only for a moment.

Danielle hadn't wanted to go to the party, she didn't want to be reminded of what she already feared, but Henry pleaded with her to go. She finally acquiesced and opened the doors to appear just before the marriage announcement by Francis. Henry held up his hand and silenced his father by running down the steps, across the ballroom to Danielle. "You're late, my love." Henry smiled as he took her by the hand and lead her towards the platform on which his parents were standing.

Henry looked at Danielle and pointed off to the side, beckoning her to look. "Danielle, look! I've even invited the gypsies!" She smiled weakly to put him at ease as he tugged her urgently up to the front.

Rodmilla turned to see where the prince had run off. What she saw shocked and horrified her. The woman he was now parading down the aisle was Danielle! Rodmilla grew furious as she saw her power waltzing away from her in the form of her servant. "Well, well, well, what have we here?" Grabbing Marguerite by the hand, Rodmilla started to pull her towards the couple walking down the carpet.

Behind Marguerite asked "Mother, what are you doing?" She stepped on an elderly woman's foot as she was dragged towards the front and center of the room.

"Making you a princess!" Rodmilla jerked even harder on Marguerite's arm, practically dislocating it from her shoulder.

Danielle whispered softly to Henry so that she would not be overheard. "I could never leave you alone, Henry." He grinned even wider than before and escorted her to the Royal platform. But before they made it, Rodmilla reached the aisle and grabbed Danielle by the arm, pulling her away from Henry.

"You insolent fraud! How dare you deceive the prince and the Royal family?" Rodmilla yelled, delighting in the hurt expression on Danielle's face.

"Madame, contain yourself! Nicole tell them who you are. Tell them!" Henry looked Danielle in the eye, silently asking her to go along with it.

Danielle looked at him with confusion. 'What's happening to me? Why is he doing this to me?' She felt her world collapse around her in a swirl of panic.

Rodmilla glared at Danielle. "Her name is Danielle de BarBarac and she's been working in my home as a servant for ten years." She smirked triumphantly at the distraught girl she now grasped within her malicious hands.

"NO! I can explain!" Danielle looked pleadingly at Henry. "Please, let me explain." She sobbed not knowing if this was reality or only her worst nightmare.

"First you're a courtier, and now you're a servant? I have heard enough." Henry turned to leave, thinking he'd made everything clear to Danielle, so she could play along. She was acting fantastically, he thought.

Danielle stepped after him, only to be pulled back by Rodmilla. "Henry, please!" She wondered if he could hear the desperation and uncertainty in her voice. 'Could he really be that cruel?' she thought to herself. 'No, not _my_ Henry.' She looked at him with a final glance of desperation, hoping that what he'd say next would reassure and comfort her.

Henry stopped and turned. "Do not, address me so informally Madame. I am the prince of France!" His voice broke at that. "And you, are Just. Like. Them." Danielle burst in to tears and ran out of the ballroom, thinking that Henry had just deserted her.

Henry stood there for a moment, looking at Rodmilla and Marguerite, wondering how they could be so evil. He turned then, and walked out, intent on finding Danielle and spending the rest of their last evening together, as man and wife, with her.

When Rodmilla had learned of Danielle parading as a Comtesse, she knew that she would see the insolent girl at the masque. Since Rodmilla had been selling the de Barbarac

possessions to le Pieu, she thought of an interesting proposal for the monsieur. Le Pieu agreed complicitly when she had presented the idea of trading Danielle for all of the de Barbarac possessions.

Danielle ran, chased by her own doubts and insecurities. Not even stopping to catch her breath or pay attention to her surroundings, she never saw the fist coming. Unconscious, she dropped silently to the floor. Le Pieu's man picked her up and snuck out of the castle. He took her straight to the Chateau de le Pieu.

Henry arrived at their rooms, fully expecting Danielle to be there. "Danielle? Are you in here, love?" Knowing that she wouldn't leave the castle, he went to check her chambers. "Danielle! Danielle? Where are you?" Henry ran from room to room of her apartments. There was only silence as he searched the empty rooms. He knew something must have gone wrong.

Henry immediately returned to the party to find Laurent. Looking at the dance floor, Henry espied him dancing with Jacqueline. Catching his attention, Henry motioned for Laurent to come over. When he arrived with Jacqueline, Henry told them the situation. Jacqueline was stunned to learn all of this, but as she looked over to where her mother was standing, she knew immediately where Danielle could be found.

"I know Mother had something to do with this. She's been furious ever since Danielle disappeared. And seeing her with you must have made her snap!" Jacqueline looked worried. Henry was just standing there, almost comatose. She had to wonder if he had heard her.

Finally stirring, he said, "Go home with your mother and see if she is there. If she is, send word with Gustave and I will come and get her!" Henry turned to Laurent. "Get your men ready. They'll ride with us if she's at the de Ghent's." Walking up to his parents, Henry quietly told them what had happened.

Jacqueline shifted uncomfortably. 'How can I betray my only family? I know she's unkind, but she _is_ my mother!' She glanced at Laurent as he hurried away from the festivities. 'What would Mother say if I told her I wanted Laurent as my husband?' Searching deep within herself, she found her answer. What she found made her lips set in a determined line. "I know what I have to do." And she went to do it.

Marie tried to comfort her son. "We will get her back. And if she is at the de Ghent's, well, leave their punishment to me." Seeing the devious glint in her eyes, Henry nodded.

After bidding them both good night, he returned to his chambers, alone and utterly afraid for Danielle. Tossing and turning, Henry couldn't fall asleep, the pain of losing Danielle was too much. He closed his eyes, but all he saw was Danielle's exquisite face looking back at him with the same love he had towards her. Tears fell from his eyes as he realized that she wasn't with him, nor would she be coming back. He would never hold her, his angel, again.

Meanwhile, at Chateau de le Pieu, Danielle was just beginning to wake up. No one had released Danielle from the bound Le Pieu's man had tied her with. Her head hurt as she tried to make out the image of her captor standing across from her near the distant wall. Suddenly a voice spoke and broke through the misty haze of her mind. "Well, well, well, if it isn't little Danielle De Barbarac. It's strange, I didn't understand your stepmother's urgency to remove you from her household until just this evening. Although, I rather think I got the better end of the deal. You should be grateful that I chose to keep you, instead of leaving you to her beatings. I suspect that you're as stubborn as always, but have no fear, my dear, I'll break you one day, although the I look forward to the challenge you'll prove to be." His face became clear as he moved very close to her, stroking her face with his leather clad hand. She suddenly became aware that his lips were upon her cheek and moving closer to her mouth. She moved fiercely away, turning her head to the wall and kicking at him with all her strength. Le Pieu sneered and walked away. "You can resist all you wish, my dear, but you can't hold out forever. One day you'll break, and I'm going to take everything from you."

Danielle tried to calm down, but the thought of Le Pieu doing anything with her made her shudder with disgust, and the reminder of Henry's wedding to Gabriella didn't help her control. Finally giving in to her emotions, she wept.

§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§

It's almost one the morning. Thanks be to Dragonwolf77 for keeping me somewhat on task and the spell check that is stopping me from embarrassing myself, cuz I'm tired and drunk. Laters

Loreli F. S.


	8. The Wedding and Hope Springs Eternal

Chapter Eight: The Wedding and Hope Springs Eternal  
  
Henry stood in front of the priest silently berating himself for being there. 'I should be  
  
looking for Danielle! NOT getting married!' He glanced behind him at the sound of a woman sobbing. It  
  
grew louder as the Princess of Spain walked closer to the prince and the priest. When she reached the pulpit  
  
(is that right??) the priest started the ceremony. The Princess tried to withhold her sobs, but they just  
  
burst out in a loud wail.  
  
Henry found this very funny, so he started laughing. 'She doesn't want to get married  
  
either! What a RELIEF!' He stood up and pulled her up too. She started babbling in Spanish about her beau  
  
that she loved, but Henry shushed her. "Madame, Madame, Madame! I know exactly how you feel." Henry  
  
smiled and kiss her cheek. "Go to your love." The Princess lit up and ran to her lover. They started to kiss  
  
wildly as Henry pulled off his long cape and ran out a side door.  
  
Intent on finding Danielle, he ran through the village, passing Maurice. Henry stopped and  
  
went back to Maurice. "Where is she?"  
  
"The Baroness?" Maurice inquired.  
  
"No, Danielle. Was she not at your manor?"  
  
"Yes, your Highness, but she's been sold!" Maurice exclaimed.  
  
Henry felt as if a very heavy weight had crashed into him. "Sold? To whom!?"  
  
Jacqueline ran up. "Pierre Le Pieu, just after the masque."  
  
Henry felt a immense rage build up in him as he imagined his wife in that slime's hands.  
  
"Tell no one we have spoken, for all shall reveal itself in due course." With that said he jumped on to the  
  
horse Laurent had brought him. Laurent and his men had ridden up in the middle of the conversation,  
  
knowing his friend so well as to know where he was headed.  
  
"Let's go. We need to get Danielle back from Le Pieu!" Henry kicked his horse into a  
  
gallop, racing to rescue his love.  
  
§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§  
  
Hey peeps! Sorry that this is so short, but it's a sort of cliffhanger for the fight between Le Pieu and Danielle and Henry and Le Pieu. I need to get some thoughts organized, but I will update as soon as I can. Semester finals are coming up and I need to study, and then I've got my driver's license test too, so it might not be till the middle of June before I can update. But I will keep up in writing the chapters, so after this little hiatus, you can expect a plethora of new chapters ready to be reviewed (hint, hint)  
  
Laters  
  
Loreli F. S. 


	9. Inner Strength and Le Pieu's cruelty

Chapter 9: Inner Strength and Le Pieu's cruelty

Le Pieu smirked as he reclined in his chair at the head of his table. Since he had made that bargain with Rodmilla, life had steadily getting better. He now had the girl that had been the star of his perverse fantasies since he had first seen her as a young girl in the marketplace. He had so many ideas and options to break her. A slight knock on the door gave him pause.

"Enter!" he said. The door swung open to admit Danielle, looking very bedraggled and dirty. He bought his goblet to his lips. 'Oh yes,' he thought, 'life was indeed very good.'

§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§

"Oh, I do so hate to see you in irons," Le Pieu said. "I'd remove them, if only you'd promise not to run away again."

Danielle trudged wearily into the room, carrying a heavy load of swords. It was so hard to walk with her legs bound in chains. Last week she had tried to sneak out of the chateau, but had been caught by Le Pieu's man. He was an unwashed brute of a man named Rouveau, who had no problem roughing up a woman if she dared do or say something out of a woman's place. Danielle still shuddered from the beating she had received from both men.

Danielle sighed. She had only been here a fortnight, but it felt like she'd been here for years. Le Pieu made her do all sorts of chores, if only to keep her exhausted. It didn't help that she had finally come to the conclusion that her brief marriage to Henry was a farce. Why else would he have acted so cruelly the night of the Masque?

"I have no reason to stay," she replied, setting the swords on the table trying to arrange them neatly.

"You belong to me now," he gloated.

Keeping her head low and her gaze on the swords, Danielle said with quiet strength, "I belong to no one, least of all to you."

Le Pieu tried a different approach. "I do wish you'd reconsider my offer." When he had first brought Danielle here, he had told her that if she became his mistress, and let him do whatever he wanted to and with her, he would treat her like a Princess.

Danielle tried to hide her shiver of revulsion. "I would rather rot!"

"I had a horse just like you once-magnificent creature- stubborn, willful to a fault. He too, just needed to be broken." The ill-disguised glee in his voice made Danielle ill with foreboding.

§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§

Henry raced to get a troop of men ready to invade the Chateau de Le Pieu. He wanted nothing left to chance. He couldn't bear the thought of his beautiful Danielle in the clutches of Le Pieu. He tried very hard to stay positive and hope that Danielle was unharmed. He hoped that the rumors that abounded from court were wrong. Otherwise, to know that she was in the hands of the worst sort of a cruel sadist left Henry cold with disgust. How could the Masque have gone so wrong? He was just acting, but Danielle must have taken him seriously to have run away like that. He would have some serious groveling to do once he freed her from Le Pieu's grasp.

Finally all preparations were in place. He strapped on his every day sword, leaving the ornamental one he had worn for the wedding behind. Mounting his horse, he addressed his men.

"Let me make this very clear! This is a rescue mission. We're going to try to make this as bloodless as possible, but if Le Pieu's men act violently towards us, I authorize you to use lethal force in return. Danielle is the number one priority to grab her and get her out safely! MOVE OUT!"

With that the group of men galloped out the castle's courtyard and pounded their way to the Chateau de Le Pieu.

§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§

Danielle turned away from Le Pieu. He picked up a handful of her hair. "You will maintain your distance, sir."

Le Pieu lifted her hair to his face to smell her unique feminine scent. "You didn't say please." Danielle reached behind her and managed to get ahold of Le Pieu's dagger. She spun back around and put the dagger under Le Pieu's chin.

"Please." She stared into his eyes, hoping to impress upon him that she was quite serious.

Le Pieu was furious. The girl had gotten the slip on him! "I could hang you for this!"

Danielle replied as though she were made of stone. "Not if you are dead."

Perversely, Le Pieu was aroused by her fighting spirit and refusal to be broken. It was an aphrodisiac to him that this one girl refused to let him have what he wanted. "I do love your spirit!" He pushed her hand with the dagger away from his face and tried to kiss her. Danielle pushed him away and swung the dagger at him. It caught him across his cheek.

Stunned Le Pieu staggered over to a chair and sat. While he was doing that, Danielle grabbed a sword from the table and pointed them both at Le Pieu in a proper dueling stance. She lunged forward slightly, forcing him to lean back in his chair.

"My father was an expert swordsman monsieur, and he taught me well." She concentrated on her foe, determined to get what she wanted. "Now hand me the key to my shackles or I swear on his grave I will slit you from navel to nose." As she said this she moved the sword from his belly button to his nose.

Le Pieu reached into his pocket and showed her the key. "Your freedom, my lady," he said. He moved his hand with the key closer to her. Just as she reached to take it from him, he lashed out, knocking the sword from her hand. Danielle struggled, trying to slash at him with the dagger. He tackled her and also pinned her hand with the dagger to the floor. Blood dripped from the wound on his cheek onto her face.

Le Pieu leered over her. "Now you will see how I will break you. I will make you pay tenfold for ruining my face." He grinned evilly.

Danielle convulsively swallowed. Her hell on earth was about to get a hundred times worse.

§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§

Hey it's Loreli here. I finally decided that I've left this story in the back of my mind for too long. For the longest time I didn't have any idea of where I wanted to go with this story. When I was younger I didn't really know how cruel humans can be to one another. I'm not going to get too graphic, but I always thought that Le Pieu was kind of a wimp in the movie, just letting Danielle walk out without a fight. Stay tuned for the rest of the story. I've got a pretty good idea of what will be in the next chapter. There probably won't be more than 2 or 3 chapters before I conclude this baby. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story and thank you to all my reviewers and people who have loyally waited for me to finally finish this.

Au revoir

Loreli F. S.


End file.
